Shadow Hunter
by ClaireDuncan
Summary: Buttercup has had a terrible childhood and hzsnt had the best inverment to surround her. She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and know her whole world is unravling. Find out what happens in this Mortal Instruments PPG .
1. Prologue

Prolouge 11 years ago:  
Buttercup 5yearsold My family. Everyone that I once love has tried to burn me. Fire surrounds me in my scortch home. The only person who didn't leave me was my 10 year old brother, Ace. He grabbed me and rain into the flaming wood that broke easily.

Ace and I were on our own. We stayed in abandoned houses and apartments. He stole food from stores and if we were lucky, Ace 'finds' some money to save up for a house when we're older.

My brother told me he loved me and he promised to take care of me till the day I die. That was 11 years and my brother broke his promise. He kicks me out all the time and invites a new girl every night. I never see them come out and it worries me. I confronted him about it and he beat me.

Eventually I gave up. The beating continues and missing girl reports are being filed all over the state. My brother was last seen with all of them.

AN; This is my first book crossover with PPG and RRB so if you send me nice review and junk. Thx R&amp;R 


	2. Big Brother

Chapter one: Reborn Buttercups POV- Age 16 -  
"Beat it bitch, I have a girl coming over in a ten and if she sees you there, she'll get the wrong idea." Ace called as he fixed his hair in the mirror. His long raven hair rested on his shoulders and his narrow eyes led straight to his empty soul but weren't noticeable because of his pitch black sunglasses. He wore his usual outfit, light denim jeans with rips on the knee and a tight long sleeve tee.

"Ace, I thought the point of a home is somewhere to sleep and relax." I said with a grin. I knew he was going to loose his temper but it was so fucking funny to get on his nerves. "Yes your right Buttercup, funny thing is, this is not your home!" he practically sang as he grabbed my arm. I couldn't say I was surprised because I then I would be lying. He has beat me since we have legally lived with eachother. Compared to what he normally did this was childs play.

I kicked him I the shin and he let go of my arm. I failed to run away from his reach because In a matter of seconds he wrapped his snake like arms around my waist locked my arms together. I screamed with only made matters worse. He punched my eye an then he knocked me on the couch.

He held my arms behind my head and began to whisper in my ear, "You can go or you can replace the girl." I didn't answer immediately so he lifted up my shirt. I tried to kick him off but he overpowered me.

With one arm he unlatched my bra and with the other he held my arms still. I screamed but he just slapped me. "I'll fucking leave just fucking stop!" I screamed. "Nope, too late BC." he said unbuckling his pants. He did the same to me and pulled off my bra all the way.

I was terrified. He is my brother and I trust him. I don't want to end up like all the girls that go missing. He new damn well haven't had sex yet and i wasn't going to loose my virginity to my older brother.

I pulled my arms away from him and began to beat his chest, but he didn't stop. He was going to rape me I thought. To my rescue, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ace asked pretending as if nothing was going on. " Its Mitch, is BC there?" he called throught the door.

Mitch M. Was my best friend since Ace moved us up here when I was seven. Mitch M. was three years older than me but I was mature for my age. He was more protective than Ace but no stronger than I was. "Nope she left an hour ago with Robin, she'll be back late." Ace said as he continued to undress me. I bit him scratched him but he didn't budge. "Okay." Mitch said as he walked away. He was my only chance of getting out of this and now he's gone. "Fuck you Ace." I yelled while spitting on his face. "No thank I'd rather fuck you." he gave me a wide mouth smile and the door bursted down.

AN; Well I have a really screwed up mind and it will get worse so read at your own risk!  
Thx R&amp;R 


	3. Old Days

Buttercups POV "Jesus Fuck!" Ace yells. It was Mitch. 'I wasn't going to get raped.I wasn't going to get raped.'  
I thought.

"Nope, just me though I hear the resemb-" Mitch said until he relized what Ace was doing.

He saw tears streaking down my face. A nerve broke inside of him and he ripped Ace off of me.

"What the hell Ace! She is your Fucking sister for crying out loud!" Mitch yelled as he grabbed Ace by his throat.

"She wanted to do it she's just a little confused that's all." Ace said moving Mitch away.

"You fucking lier! She's terrified! Look at her!" Mitch grabbed Ace again but this time punched his in the nose.

After Mitch beat Ace to a bloody pulp, he came to me. He tried to cover me with a blanket, but I stood up before he got to me.  
I broke into tears and threw myself at him. I couldn't help but cry.  
"It's okay Buttercup. Everythings okay now." he said smoothing down my hair. He held me tight in his arms and it made me feel safe. But something didn't feel right.

He was about to back away from me until I held him tighter. "Dont leave me." I whispered. I'm such a whimp right now.

He kissed my temple and pulled away. "I'm not leaving. I'm want you to get into some clothes." he said with a grin looking down at me.

I just remembered that Ace stripped me. My shirt and bra was off.  
I crossed my armed over my chest to hid my exposure. He was still staring at me.  
"What you staring at perv!" I said shakinly. He moved closer to me and took off his shirt.

"Put this on Buttercup." he said handing me his shirt. "Turn around." I laughed.

He covered his eyes with his hands leaving peeping holes. I turned my back to him.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun." he mumbled. I threw on his shirt that was five sizes to big for me. ( AN; He's not fat just really tall and muscular.)

My shoulders were showing and my shorts were covered by the shirt. The fact I wasn't wearing a bra was the cherry on the whore sundae.

"You look amazing!" Mitch said wrapping his arm around me. "Now come on we have to go before rape face wakes up." he motioned toward the door.

We walked out the house and he was holding my hand. He walked me to his car (AN; His car is a black tourse if anyone is wondering)

I sat on the passenger side and he buckled me in before slamming the door. He was angry again.

Before he got in on the his side he kicked a near by trash can.

He walked into the car and put his hand over his face, signing.

"Im okay, Mitch. He didn't do anything." I said patting his shoulder.

"Right. Sure he didn't do anything, he just had you pinned on the couch and you were half naked.

"I wouldn't let him do anything." I said crossing my arms. "And you and I both know that."

"Well if you let him get to second base, I'm not sure what you would do." he muttered starting the car.

"What kind of fucking whore do you take me for!" I yelled. He was just making a point but considering that the point was that I was going to enjoy getting raped by my brother didn't really help.

"The kind that likes to sleep with there brothers." he said. He's a bitch. I'm not staying at his house, that's for damn sure.

"Let me out! I'd rather stay with the man that tried to rape me than one that thinks I enjoyed it!" I screamed pulling on the door even though it was locked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked puzzled. What the fuck? Did he not hear what he just said?

"Mitch. Let. Me. Out." I said sternly. He was getting on my last nerve.

"BUt if I did that BC, then how would I be able to protect you?" he said putting one arm around me pulling me in close to him.

"I don't need you to anymore!" I said trying to pull away. He was stronger thatn me!? Since when.

"BC, stop it. Your going to stay with me tonight. Okay?" he said parking the car in his driveway.

He moved out from his moms house a few months ago and now he has his own place. I come over here everyday or so but for once in my life, I wanna go home.

He unbuckled my seatbelt. "Come on BC." he said getting out of the car. 'I should run' I thought but he's just trying to help so I'll stay the night I guess.

I stepped out of the car to find Mitch looking down at me. He picks me up and walks for the front door.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know!" I blushed holding on to his neck.

"I know but your so cute when your defenseless." he whispered in my ear and I blushed even more.

"I'm not defenseless! Ace and you are older than me so you guys have an advantage!" I mumbled. He carried me upstairs and laid me on his bed.

He laid next to me like we always did at sleep overs. I grabbed his hand and he squeeze it.

"Buttercup, how about you take a bath and I'll cook some dinner." he said turning to his side.

"Okay, but I need some cloths." I said getting up. I normally used his clothes but Im just so tired of wearing big cloths.

"Okay I'll Go get you some but it might be awhile." He said getting a shirt from his drawer.

I striped out of his shirt and ran a bath. After a few minutes the door swang open. "What the hell Mitch?!" I yelled trying to cover my most exposing places.

"I need to know what size clothes you wear." he said walking into the bathroom. Ugh. Why the hell couldnt he ask this before I got in?

"Don't get me new clothes, just go down to Aces and pick some out." I said hiding behind the curtain.

"Don't be so shy BC, I've seen you naked before." he said moving closer.

"I was 7. I have developed a little." I held the curtain tighter in my hands.

"Well what size clothes do you wear." he asked again.

"I said not to get me new clothes!" I yelled.

"Too bad your getting a new outfit and I'm picking it out so answer the question." he grinned.

"My pants size is four and my shirt is a medium." I gave in. I was getting a new outfit so I'm not going to lie.

"And...what bra size do you wear?" he asked trying to pull the curtain from my clutches.

"Do you really need to know that?" I questioned holding the curtain tighter.

"Well if you don't tell me then your going to have to sleep braless tonight…" his voice trailed off.

"32-Double D!" I shout trying to forget the image of me sleeping with Mitch with a bare chest.

"Well little Miss pancake has developed." he teased.

"Ugh. Can you just get the clothes!" I shouted. And with that he left.

AN; Okay this chapter was to really show the relationship between Mitch and Buttercup. R&amp;R Thx 


	4. Mitch has a mission

Mitchs POV

AN; This is what a shopping date is like with Mitch.

"Excuse me where do you keep you bras?" I yelled, walking in the doors of wal- mart.

"In aisle 6 sir." a worker answered with a questionable look on his face.

"Thank you." I said marching to aisle 7. I look around for a few minutes and see they don't have any in her size.

"Do you have and Double-D's in stock?" I asked a clerk around the changing rooms.

"No sir we never have any in that size. If you need one that big may I suggest the store to the left of us." she said giving me a phony smile.

"Okay thank you." I said walking out of the store. When I walk to the store left of wal-mart I can't believe my eyes.

Victoria Secret. "Excuse me where do you keep your bras." I yell again but this time I hear a different response.

"Why, sir there all around you." A beach babe said coming to my side as I walk in.  
Did I die and I'm in heaven? Please tell me this isn't a dream.

"Sir are you okay?" she asked as she waved he hand infront of my face.

"I'm fine. Do you have any Double-D's in stock?" I asked looking around at all the lingere.  
She let out a little laugh, "Ofcourse sir. Just look around and you'll find them." she walked back to the cash register to help a customer check out.

I look at everything and finally find something that suites BC. It's a black lace bra with green bows on the straps and it has matching underwear. She's going to love them!

I also find a cute pair of Oscar the grouch pajamas. There is a spagetti strap tank top and there is a pair of little shorts that have Oscars head on the back. How cute!

I ring it up and drive home. The whole time I think about her and the look on her face when she sees I remember her favorite cartoon charater from when she was younger.

I can see it now…'Thank you Mitch for thinking about my past. That makes me think you really care.'

I park the car. I run upstairs and call for Buttercup. She's laying on my bed in just her towel.

She's sleeping and her hairs still wet. I relize that I didn't pick it out for her, I picked it out for me to see her in.… Oh well.

He long black hair is covering her face. The towel in mid- thy which means it's really short considering she's 4'11.

I pat her head to wake up. "C'mon cupcake. I got you some pjs." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay…where are they?" she asked rubbing her eyes and she let go of the towel.

"Um, here you go." I said staring at her. She was just…and they were right in front of me…so big.

"Thank you Mitch." she said giving me a hug. Oh My Gosh! She giving me a fucking hug right now?! I'm going to die!

I hug he back, her head resting on my chest. She soon remembered that she got out of the shower and didn't put anything on.

"Why the hell are you hugging me?!" she said grabbing the towel.

"You hugged me in the first place. It's not my fault that I liked being hugged by you." I said coming closer to her. I'm such a damn perv right now! (AN; He really is.)

"Just give me the clothes." she said reaching for the bag.

"Your gonna have to fight for em!" I yelled hopping on the bed.

"Do you really thing I'm one that's going to fight for them? Just give them to me." she laughed reaching for the clothes.

She fell on top of me and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. 


	5. The Perv

Buttercups POV:  
Hes kissing me. I'm about to pull away but then he invades my mouth with his tounge. He runs his fingers through my hair and I do the same.

I pull away from him and grabbed the clothes. "I got them." I laughed.

"Nevermind that. Just go change and remember when I bought this, I was thinking about you.

"Okay." I said shutting the bathroom door. 'He kissed me. And I liked it?' I thought.

I rummaged through the bag and found...lingere?

It was a black lace bra with green bows and it had black lace thong with to green bows on the side.

I look and see skimpy Oscar the grouch pajama set. When he saw this he thought of me?! A whore, a skank? What was I to him?!

He knocked on the door (AN; That's a change.) "Are you having trouble getting dressed?" he asked about to open the door.

"No I'm fine." I lied. How was I going to face him in this.

"You don't sound maybe I'll come in and help you." he said trying to open the door but I held my ground.

"No I'll be out in a minute." lied again. It will take me ages to even look him in the eye without me thinking 'I'm a slut'.

"Okay." he said and the door knob stopped giggling.

A few minutes passed and I finally came out. He was in his pjs too except he didn't have a shirt on. Wait he didn't have a fucking shirt on.

He was laying on the bed, playing on his Xbox. Okay it'll be like a normal sleep over besides the fact that you're half naked.

I sit on the foot of the bed looking at my feet. I'm normally not shy but…it just why did he have to get this outfit?!

He paused his game and crawled next to me. He ran is finger around my jaw and made me face him. "You look adorable." he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

He looked me in the eye and he kissed me again but this time he shoved his tounge in immediately.

He rubbed my back and I ran my fingers through his hair. He layed ontop of me and ran his hand up my leg. I don't want do this.

I try to sit up but he keeps me down. I rolled ontop of him. "I don't wanna do this, Mitch." I said pulling away form his lips.

"What? We're just kissing." he said leaning back on his arms. "But…I just dont want anything else to happen." I looked down while straddling his hips.

He grabs me chin and makes me look in his eyes. I stared deep into the dark shade of brown. "I won't take advantage of you." he whispered leaning in.

His lips pressed against mine once again.

After a few minutes he pulled away and raps his arms around me. "You taste good." he whispered with a devilish grin. I blushed a vibrant shade of red.

He continued the kiss and leaned back on the bed.

Mitchs POV:  
I've always wanted to kiss her like this. She thinks of me as just a friend but I've always thought of her as more.

I begin to kiss he neck and she gasps. "Mitch, stop." she mumbled but I keep going.

"Mitch, I said I don't wanna do this!" she said pulling. She leaps off of me and heads straight for the door.

"Buttercup, wait!" I yelled walking after her. "Shut up, asshole!" she muttered under he breath running down the stairs.

"What did I do?" I asked charging after her. (AN; He's an idiot!)

"It's what you didnt stop doing…your just like Ace!" she yelled slamming the front door.

"Buttercup, come back!" I ran outside and she was already half way down the street. Shit Shit Shit! She's gonna get raped.

I hop in my car and drive after her. "BC get in the car. It's too late to be out by yourself." I shouted rolling down my window. I drove next to her, and she was still in the slutty-looking pajamas.

"Go Away Mitch!" she yelled walking faster. Fuck. "Buttercup I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I moaned, "Please!" I shouted with sympathy.

She stopped a turned towards me. "You're a real dick, you know that!" she walked towards the car. "I know. I'm a huge dick and a sorry ass! Please get in the car." I stepped out and when she got in arms reach, I held her in my arms.

"Buttercup, don't you ever storm out like that again! Do you hear me!" I said sternly. "Okay, Dad." she laughed hugging me back. I held her tighter.

"Mitch, your hurting me." she said pulling away. "I'm sorry." I whispered pulling away. "Let's head back to the house, okay." I said wrapping my arm around her. "Can I borrow one of your shirts? I feel a little…whorish." she mumbled.

"Oh please, you look adorable. But if you wear these infront of anyone else besides me…your grounded." I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Maybe I shouldnt wear these. When I'm in them you kiss me all the god damn time." she laughed.

"I can't help myself. You just look so hot." I kissed her again. "Your doing it again Mitch." she rolled her eyes. "So sorry. But it's hard not to kiss you." I kissed her on her neck again. Shit I did it again.

"Mitch!" she moaned. She pulled away and slapped me. She simply turned around and walked away again.

AN; Mitch is a douche. RRB come in soon so keep reviewing and reading PLEASE! 


	6. What I am

Buttercups POV:  
I can't believe him! He's my best friend and then out of know where he has all these feeling?! Hell no!

"BC, I was just messing around. Cmon it won't happen again." he yelled.

"Screw you Mitch!" I screamed as I started to run.

It was around mid night in New York and that's normally when the creepers come out but I haven't seen on-.

Someone threw me in an alley and I banged my head on the concrete.

"How much do you think we could get for this one?" one of the hooded figures asked.  
"I'd say more than 5 grand. Cmon grab her before shes conscious." Another said.

I shot up and threw myself toward one of the men. He stopped me and pinned me against the damp concrete.

"Hey, little kitty. Your gonna come with us and if your good, we'll find you a good owner. Okay." the man seemed calm, "Elmer get the ropes!"

"Sure Mac," the other man -Elmer- ecohed. "This one seems pure. The whore might be more than what she's worth if she doesn't put up a fight."

Pure? More than she's worth? What are they… oh hell no I'm not going into sex trafficing!

I tried to pull away from Mac but he was unbelievably strong. " Kitty Kat, play nice and I won't be your first." Mac grinned baring his teeth. His caninies were long and sharp.

"Get the hell off of me! I'm no ones 'Kitty Kat' and I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted all at once.

"Yeah we'll only get 3 grand for this bitch!" Elmer sighed.

"Or we can take her ourselves!" Mac said pulling me up to my feet. He wrapped my arms tight around my waist. "You're in good hands now." Mac said licking up my neck.

A new figure walked in the alley. "I highly doubt that." said the new man. He had bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes you could only see when cars passed by.

"This doesn't involve you shadowhunter. She's a mudane, a mindless female." Elmer moaned in annoyance.

"I'm not mindless you Sexiest pig!" I spit on Mac's shoe.

Mac stopped licking my neck and whispered in my ear, "You've done it know, Kitty." Immediantly there was a sharp pain in my neck and I screamed aloud. Elmer muted me by shoving his tounge down my throat.

I bit his tounge and he pulled back. He showed his teeth about to…bite me?

The blonde man ran to Elmer and threw him across the alley.

He charged toward me but then I yelped in pain again.

Mac was biting me! He was sucking my blood from my neck!

Mac pulled my hair making me look at the stars.

He pulled away slowly. "It was worth it, Boomer. My first human in what? 70 years?" Mac laughed letting me drop to the floor.

The blonde boy, Boomer, ran towards me picking me up. "The Clave knows what you have done." Boomer yelled as Mac ran down the alley grabbing his friend.

In a blink of an eye they were gone.

"What are those things?!" I whimpered as he ran down the road, me cradled in his arms. "Vampies." was all he said.

After that everything went black.

I woke up in an infirmary-looking room except their were dozens of beds and no people.

My eyes adjusted to everything and I noticed that Boomer was by my bed.

"Good you're awake." he sighed with relive. I sat up but then felt a stinging sensation on my left forearm.

He shot up and laid me back down again. I got a good look at him and relized he was covered in tattoos.

I looked where the pain was coming from and found a tribal looking tattoo on my arm.

"Why the hell do I have a tattoo on my arm?!" I asked jumping out of bed.

I was in a flimsy hospital gown and I dont even wanna know how I got in to it.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a rune. It's a healing rune. It helps you..." I cut him off.

"Okay man I don't care how high or drunk you are. Just tell me what the hell a rune is." I shouted.

"Ofcoure. It is what our kind do to get stronger." Boomer smiled. He's defiantly high.

"Why was I in the hospital bed when you're clearly the one whos mentally unstable?" I turned to looked at him and all he did was smile.

"Oh, please Ms. Utonium, I'm not the one that was trying to fight a vampire." he laughed. A what?

"That's funny cause vampires don't exist." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh but they do. Those boys last night were going to trade you to other vampires to get money." he said as-a-matter-of-fact town to his voice.

"Okay whatever." I rolled my eyes walking out if the room.

"Where do you think you're going, cupcake?" he laughed chasing after me.

"Away from you!" I flipped him off without turning around.

"At least change. You are not persentable to meet new people."  
he gestured at my outfit that only consisted of a see threw hospital nighty.

"Fine just give me the clothes!" I yelled.

"Here, there's a bathroom across the hall unless your comfortable changing around me." he shot me a cheshire grin.

"I'll pass." I said grabbing the bag of clothes, walking across the hall. This house was huge! I looked down the hall and saw around three doors.

"Boomer! I don't see a bathroom!" I yelled and he ran to my side.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me toward a tall White door.

"None of the touchie touchie." I scowled at his hand.

"Excuse me, last time I checked you be nice to people who saved you from vampires." she tightened his grip.

"Last time I checked, vampires dont exist." I mumbled still staring at his hand.

"What was that?" he shot me a glare.

"Nothing man, just coughing!" I grinned as I faked a abnoctuous cough.

AN; I TOLD YOU RRB! Plz keep reading! 


	7. Welcome To Idris

Boomers POV

She's the most aggravating person in the world but yet I'm drawn to her.

I showed her to a near by room that consisted of a bathroom.

I sat on the bed, "Buttercup there is the bathroom, I'll be in here when you come out, okay." I laid back on a stack of pillows.

"Whatever, just don't come in." she groaned walking into the bathroom.

When she walked out she looked gougeous.

Her long black hair rested on her shoulders and her eyes popped with the silver corset top with the White skirt that ran along the floor.

My mouth hung open.

If Brick saw her like this he wouldn't be able to help himself.

Buttercup put a hand on her hips and walked over to me.

She placed her hand on my chin and pushed it up.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flys." Buttercup joked.

She slowly took her hand away.

"What's with the whole 1800s get up?" she motioned toward the clothes.

"You really don't know what you are do you." I pretended to be more manly than I felt.

She crossed her arms practically making her chest spill out.

"We are in the Wilson Mannor in Idris." I tried to look her in the eye, but it was obvious my look drifted somewhere else.

"Well I don't know about you but I wanna meet some new people!" she laughed and we wrapped our arms together.

She looked happy but the happier she got the more she bounced.

"Buttercup, Do you need anything else?" I stopped walking trying to hid the fact I was about to explode.

"Nope!" she smiled and urged me to keep walking but I stayed put.

"Buttercup we need to get you into something else." I hid my shame by looking at the floor.

"Aw don't be silly I look fucking awesome. This is the most formal thing I've touched. Please I'll be sure not to spill out!" she begged.

Her choice of words didn't help me at all.  
"O...okay." I stuttered walking her down to dining room.

Buttercups POV:  
I catch a glimps out the window and I saw green hills going on for miles and miles.

"Where is Idris?" I stared up at him.

"It's in Europe but mundanes cannot see it on a normal map." he looked straight ahead.

"What the hell is a mundane?! I hear people of things say about them but it doesn't make any sense to me." I went on.

He stopped in his tracks, "Just trust me okay."

"Trust you on what?!" I looked at him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "Everything. If anyone asks, you are Shadowhunter."

I nodded my head slowly, but I honestly didnt understand a word this man was saying.

"Are you a Shadowhunter?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was raised as one. You on the other hand were raise as a mundane." he looked down at me slightly smiling.

"And I'm glad. Are Shadowhunter raised children this rude?" we approached the staircase.

There were a total of six people. Three boys and three girls.

One of the girls looked sorta like Boomer except with longer hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white dress and an identical corset.

Another had her arm crossed with a boy with glass and the same piercing blue eyes and the blonde. The woman had red hair and the most unusal pink eyes.

"Not always but I'm special." Boomer cleared his throat to get my attention drawn back to him.

"Do all these people live here?" I starting to walk down the stairs.

"Yes, the two red heads next to eachother are the owners, Blossom and Dexter Aldustree." he motioned toward the older looking couple.

"And the other red head is their son, Brick Aldustree." she went on.

"Is that girl your sister?" I pointed at the blonde talking to a boy with black hair.

"Twin sister to be exact. Bubbles Carstairs." he smiled a little.

"Man and I thought Herondale was bad! Carstairs are you serious?" I bursted out in laughter and everyone in the room drew their attention to me.

"Whoops." I whispered as I walk off the stairs.

"Boomer what have we talked about wasting you money on whores?" Bubbles yelled pulling me away from Boomer, "Sorry about him. He doesn't get the fact you can't buy love."

"A. They are massage theripists, B. She's the girl that has been in the enfermary for the past week." she grabbed my arm again.

"I don't even want to know what they were massaging." Brick laughed, dryly.

"I hope Boomer has made your stay somewhat great, I am Brick Aldustree and you are?" Brick kissed my hand.

"Buttercup H. Herondale and yes Boomer has taken care of me since my awakening. Thank you for being kind, all of you, by letting me stay here but I wish to go back to New York." I pulled my hand away and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Herondale, but we can't let you do that." the greened eyed teen smiled and looked into my eyes.

"You see Miss, with all do respect, you don't have anything in New York. You must not miss it that much." Dexter approached me.

"Look, it might not be a palace but it's a home and I have people who care about me!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "So if you excuse me."

Boomer slung me over his shoulder and walked me upstairs.

This is going to be a long night.

AN; Please read and review and try my newest book, The Attack! Thx love all y'all fans and love the support! 


	8. Party

Buttercups POV:

"Put Me Down! I Have A Right!" I screamed at Boomer as he slung me onto a bed.

"There you happy?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"No! Not the slightest bit! I wanna go home NOW!" I yelled balling my hands into fists.

"Can't do Cupcake. Sorry!" he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the foot if the bed.

"Why the he'll not? What did I do? Did I commet a crime?!" I put my head to my knees.

Boomer has next to me and patted my back. I scooted away but he pulled me close to him.

"Actually, you did commet a crime." he whispered.

I tried to pull away but he held me still.

"What exactly that is sooo bad that I can't go back home?" I shouted.

"The Clave thinks that you gave yourself willingly to the vampires so they will be here in a few days to ask you a some questions." he answered, trying to sound calm but I heard the shakiness in his voice.

Boomers POV:

"What are they going to do to me?" she teared up and looked away from me.

"Nothing I won't let them get anywhere near you. That's a promise." I hugged her and she wept in my arms.

I lied to her. If the Clave did think she offered herself to the vampires... They would sentence her to death.

"I'll tuck you in okay." I pulled away and gently laid her back.

"Okay... I guess." she muttered. I rubbed her forehead till she was asleep.

"Boomer... Thank you." she said finally before she dozed off entirely.

"You welcome." I whispered and I kissed her temple before leaving.

Buttercups POV:

When I woke up, I looked arour to see an unfamiliar room.

Then memories flooded me and I remembered where I was and what I was.

I snuggled a hard feeling blanket and my eyes fluttered shut once again.

When I awoke again I saw I was cuddled up to someone.

My first instinct was to punch him but oddly enough I screamed.

"Whoa...to...early...sleep." Boomer whispered pulling close to his chest.

He was shirtless?! I was planning to pull away from the almost stranger but then he started to whisper in my ear.

"Zvyezdy Podnimayictsya Vyshye Svyte Uzhye Nye Svadit." he mumbled. (Russian Bitches)

The sound was soothing and my eyes fluttered shut.

Boomers POV:

After Buttercup fell asleep, I went to a bar like I normally do on friday nights.

When I got home, I was too drunk to walk properly.

I walked to my room and saw a girl in my bed.

I saw she was dressed in a corset so I expected her to be one of my 'massage therapists'.

I changed out of my cloths that rotted with alcohol and then changed her into one of my t shirts.

I laid next to her and she quickly wrapped her arms around me.

I quickly dozed into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone yelling.

It was the girl from last night. With my ascrusiating headache, the sound of screaming didn't sound so well.

"Whoa...too...early...sleep." I whispered grabbing her and leaning her against my chest.

She placed her hands on my chest and slowly fluttered her eyes shut once again.

She slept for a few more minutes till i relized who she was.

It was Buttercup...and I had the chance to have sex with her...but i didn't.

This amused me and also made me have regret.

I slightly shook her awake, "Good Morning, . How did you sleep?"

"Why the hell are you sleeping next to me?!' She yelled springing to her feet.

"Excuse me, I was trying to have some hospitality, for once and be a good host!" I shot back at her and she just scowled at me.

"Since when is being half naked having good 'hosipitality'?" she questioned, gesturing to my bare chest.

"Look whos talking little miss no underwear!" I pointed at her legs.

Apperantly she just relized that she was in my shirt and had no bra or any underwear on.

I wish I could say im sorry but...I dont like to lie.

"You little..." she said as she lunged at me.

She straddled my hips and wrapped her hands around my neck, choaking me.

I would find this cute if she wasnt trying to kill me!

The door slammed open.

It was Bubbles and Butch and Bubbles was crying.

I removed Buttercups hands and approched Butch.

"What did you do this time?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What, Me, Me do somethig to upset Bubbles? psh. Okay fine i sorta kinda called her fat." he stared at Buttercup who was now grinding her teeth.

"But, shes not fat!" Buttercup got up and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I didnt call her fat, well i sorta did but I didnt okay!" he growled angerily.

I just stared at him as he reached over to put an arm around Bubbles but then she pulled away.

I would normally beat Butch up for hurting my twin sister but every time I do she stands up for him and all of a sudden im the bad guy.

So im staying out of this one.

"Well look at you man, you were about to get laid! How awesoome is that?" Butch laughed.

Butchs POV:

"Butch! I need your help!" Bubbles called from her room.

I have loved Bubbles since I have met her.

She was only 2 at the time but she had enough hair to have it up into pigtails and with her big pircing blue eyes holding a teddy bear that was two times her size.

She hasent changed much since then.

"Yeah, what is it?" I walked in and she just scowled at me.

"Magnus invited us to a party and I wanna know what to wear." she held up two dresses.

One was a skin tight, long sleeve, Mid-thigh black dress. YES!

The other one was a long sleeve floor lenght dress that was a dark blue. Boring

"I think you should wear the black one." I admitted without a moment of hesitation.

"Why?" she questioned.

How do I say 'I wanna see your sexy body' without sounding like a total perv?

"It looks like the dark blue one is too small." I said, trying not to imagen her in the dress.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

Did I say something effensive?

"Well you are a bigger girl and-" I trailed off.

"Im not fat!" she cried, throughing the dresses at me and running out the door.

"Boomer!" she yelled.

"Bubbles it is eight in the morning and you know how Brick is without his 'Beauty Sleep'." I called after her trying to catch up to her.

"Boomer!" she shouted louder.

She busted down the door and she gasped.

When I got to the door I saw the new girl and Boomer getting a little too comfortable.

Boomer approched me.

"What did you do this time?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What, Me, Me do somethig to upset Bubbles? psh. Okay fine I sorta kinda called her fat." I said looking at the girl laying on the bed.

She was pretty cute...but not as cute as Bubbles.

"But shes not fat." she stated as she got up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I didnt call her fat, well i sorta did but I didnt okay!" I growled angerily.

I gave Boomer a look and then tried to put my arm aroud Bubbles but she pulled away from my reach.

"Well look at you man, you were about to get laid! How awesoome is that?" I laughed.

Buttercup didnt seem so amused.

She lunged at me and swiftly punched me in the face.

I tasted blood in my mouth and then all hell broke loose.

I charged at her but she...Jumped over me?

I was 6'1 and she jumped over me?

I looked up and saw that she didnt have underwear on.

Why cant Bubbles be as open as she is?

"What the hell?" I yelled once she landed.

I looked over at Boomer and Bubbles whos mouths were gaping open and then I looked at her.

No mudane raised childed could ever do that if I cant.

"Ive taken gymnastics since I was seven." she said regaining her balance.

She swiftly put her hands on her hips and smiled.

I could get use to this.

"Well on that note, Im going to get ready for Magnus party." Bubbles wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Boomer we need to activate a portal. Our little visit is over." Brick yawned walking into the room.

"First of all we are staying until the Clave question Ms. Herondale and Bubbles we are not going the party. We have buisness things to take care of." Boomer said flatly.

"Like hell I am missing one of Magnus's parties. We have to go! Please Bommie!" Bubbles wimpered.

Bubbles walked over to Boomer and pulled on his arm.

"Please, Please, Please!" Bubbles begged.

"Fine." Boomer yelled, "We'll tell the clave we are in New York again, but you have to be good." Boomer pointed to Buttercup.

"Says the one who changed me." She stormed out of the room.

"Bubbles go get her ready for New York. Get her some clothes for the party aswell." Brick said rubbing his eye.

After Bubbles walk out all hell broke loose.

"Who woke me up with the horrific crying?!" Brick yelled.

"Who else but Bubbles." I laughed.

"We need to get her a mussle...or better yet a collar." Brick grinned at me.

True.

Oh, so very true.

"We are not giving Bubbles a collar. She not a pet." Boomer

"Your right. She my toy." I leaned against the door.

"And what about you and Buttercup, eh?" Brick nudged Boomer

"You can have her if you want her." Boomer gestured toward the door.

"Dont mind if I do!" Brick walked out the room licking his lips.

"Boomer ext time do us all a favor and choose your words wisely." I laughed halfheartedly.


	9. The Fab Warlock

"Take it off. I look like a girl." I demanded at first sight of

I was wearing one of Blossoms dresses since Little Miss Pancake looks like shes two.

"That's the whole point." she laced her knee high black boots.

I was in a red, skin tight, long sleeve dress that came a few inches under my butt, fish nets, and red platforms that were around five inches.

"Oh and put these in." she handed me contacts.

"Why?" I asked, sliding one into my eye.

"Magnus has a thing for blue eyes." she smiled.

"Okay." I stood up from her vanity and was about to walk out the room when she grabbed my arm.

For a twig she was strong.

Stronger than Ace.

Dont think of him.

"What is it now?" I whinnied as she slung me back on the vanity stool.

"We have to do make-up." she pulled out a gigantic caboodle, filled with cosmetics.

"We have been in here for two hours and you still havent put on make-up?!"

"No Ive done my make-up, but you still have along way to go!" she pulled out big powderpuff and I cringed.

Hell no!

"Um..well you see..I'm what people call a natural beauty and I dont do make-up." I slowly stood from the stool.

"Well to bad, Princess Pastey. You are getting some color if you like it or not." she motioned me to go towards the vanity once more.

Bubbles: One

Buttercup; Zero

I grudgingly sat back down knowing that I'll never get though this alive.

Me and Bubbles walk into The Portal and I feel like a totally different person...and apparently look like one to everyone else.

"Bubs, where did Ms. Herondale go?" Boomer looked around, grinning.

"Can we just get this over with!" I whimpered.

"Well, whom might you be. Brick Walter Aldustree at your service." Brick approached me and bowed as he lightly kissed my hand.

"Can we not do this right now!" I squealed as I felt my face get warm.

"Right. The night is still young, we have plenty of time to do this, Ms. Herondale." the red head devil grinned widely and my face turned to bright shade of pink.

"Now everyone knows we are breaking serious rules right now, correct?" Boomer points out.

"Yes sir. And if we get in trouble it is Bubbles fault, sir!" Butch salutes.

Bubbles gasped but everyone ignored her.

"Correct now everyone think of Magnus and Alec, their apartment, Chairman Meow, and most importantly, the party!" Boomer said in his fabulous voice (A.K.A. Gay Voice).

"What about mundane?" Butch asked.

"Stop calling me that!" I whimpered.

"Well c'mon how did you not know that you were one of us?" he pointed, "Your parent must have told you."

"My mom and dad left me and my brother in a house fire. He has raised me since I was five." I looked down at my feet.

"So they didn't train you or anything?" Bubbles asked.

"They told me about the dangers of the world but never what I was...what they were." I felt a tear run down my face.

"Who were they?" Boomer asked.

I gave him a death glare.

"Not to get in your business or anything." He cleared his throat.

"Why do you need to know?" I put my hands on my hips.

"We might be able to see who they were and why they ditched you..." Brick pinched the bridge of his nose.

The word ditched made me flinch.

"Lets just go already! I getting extremely bored." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Agreed." I walked towards the portal.

"Not so fast." Boomer stops me as the rest are entering the portal.

"What?" I get offended.

"You have no training or experience or a portal or a Shadowhunter life, therefore you'll be accompanied by me the whole party." he smile and patted my head like a child.

"Why? Is the big bad wolf gonna get me?" I argued.

"Maybe Bat will get let off his leash." Brick muttered as he hopped into the blue jell.

"What?!" I screech?

"Bat is an old werewolf friend of the Shadowhunters and he use to have a bad temper. Hes fine now." Boomer wraps his arm around my waist, leading me to the portal.

Oh. Thats good..Wait he said werewolf!

"Werewolf?!"

I tried to pull away from him but he was too strong.

"Hur vågar du försöker skicka mig till ett parti som du kallar helvetet?" I screamed in Swedish.

"Come on Ms. Herondale, off to see The Fab Warlock." Boomer dragged me in the portal and there was no turning back.


	10. Old Friends

The Portal was warm and cold all at the same time.

It runs through my hair and yet when we get out, we are all dry.

"How did that happen?" I opened my eyes to see what familiarly looked like New York.

"How did what happen?" Bubbles giggles.

I turn to point to the portal and it wasnt there.

It was like it vanished in thin air.

I take a few deep breath before noticing, I can run away.

These people are obviously psychotic and wont notice im gone.

I slowly back away from the crowd and the first one to realize was Boomer.

"Hey Ms. Herondale, where are you heading? The party's 'that way'" he pointed the opposite way I was walking.

"I dont wanna go!" I yelled.

"Buttercup, stop. You're making a fool out of yourself." Brick said, bluntly.

"No. Im not going." I say as I plop on a bench.

"Yeah, you kinda are. I am not going stag." Brick walked over to me.

"I sorry if you are not use to girls turning you down, but this one just did. My little ass aint going anywhere." I smile.

"Nope she didnt. You are coming with me if your 'little ass' likes it or not." he swung me over his shoulder.

"As a citizen of the U.S.A. I have a right to do what I want when I want as I please." I struggled to free his grip.

"Yeah, and as Property of Brick, you have the right to shut your damn mouth and do as I please." he laughed, continuing to follow the crowd.

"BC?" I heard from behind me.

I look up to surprisingly see Mitch...and Ace.

"What?" I asked.

Brick slowly put me down, not wanting to give me up.

"Where have you been?! You've been missing for weeks! I might have been a jerk, but you didnt have to run away!" Ace blurted out.

"You intentionally tried to rape me," I said flatly, "What are you two doing together?"

"We were looking for you," Mitch's voice shook, "I was so scared something happened to you, I resorted to everything. I sold my car, my house, Oscar. I wanted to find you."

He walked up to me and hugged me tight.

I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"Mitch are you crying?" I whisper.

He ignored my question, "Im so sorry." he rubbed my back and held me tighter.

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Am I crying? I ask myself.

"Im sorry too." my voice was shaky.

He pulled away just enough to see my face and rubbed my cheeks tear free.

I gave a faint smile but my tears still ran.

He slowly pulled me in for a kiss and I welcomed it.

His tongue warmed my mouth as his lips lightly touched mine.

Ace cleared his throat, signalling us to stop.

"Common, Buttercup." Mitch held out a hand.

I was about to take it before I relize The Crazys were still here.

"Sorry, Rag Doll but shes coming with us." Boomer said.

His voice was stern and serious, unlike the Boomer I met.

"No. I lost her once and Im not going to loose her again." he said flatly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to Ace.

"Too bad. Damn it Buttercup, did you not tell him." Boomer surprisingly smiled.

"Tell him what?" I turned to look him in the eyes.

"That we are together." Boomer snatched me away from Mitch.

He held my hands close to his chest.

"What?" Mitch asked in disbelief.

"N-" I tried to say but before I could spit anything else out, he bend down and kissed me.

What the literal hell?!

I tried to pull away but his grip was way too tight.

I finally accepted the kiss.

His tongue traced my ever outline of my lips.

He moved his hands down to my hips as i slowly brought my hand around his neck.

"Is anyone recording this?" Bubbles fangirled.

I slowly pull away and obviously Boomer wasnt ready to let go because he still held me close to him.

I looked around to see that Mitch and Ace were walking away, clearly angry.

"Leave 'em." Brick said, "good redance."

"Whos ready to party!" Bubbles laughed.

"I am." I smiled, getting in a better mood.

"Lets go." Butch pointed to a tall apartment building.

Let party.


End file.
